steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Theodore Edward Ursus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Steampunk Network Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Aeronautic Merchantile Guild page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 17:24, June 1, 2010 Flame Effects Workshop Hello Ted, I am writing as a DIY'er and I am interested in getting some information on a workshop in my community to yours as I feel the pride taken in execution and detail is something your community honors and it is something mine does as well. What follows is the information i am pimping right now on a Flame Effects Workshop.. it has dates, basic info, links to images, cost and rsvp email..and my email can be attached if anyone has questions. I would dig it if you would be willing to push this information to your community. I do hope you are able to come out for it.. We will be hosting a soiree on the Saturday of the workshop after class to allow people to hang out, mingle, talk shop brain storm and see some fire...its a private event but people with an interest in the fire arts who may not make the class are welcome. ~doxie Danielle Kaltz Manager Detroit Fire Guild 313.444.BURN detroitfireguild.com So here is the 411.. FLAME EFFECTS FOR THE ARTIST CLASS - DETROIT, MI - FEBRUARY 5-6 Attention all artists who wish to incorporate fire aspects into their art! This class is for you ... The Detroit Fire Guild and the great folks at the i3 arts space in Detroit are hosting an exciting two-day seminar and workshop teaching basic practices and principles for incorporating fuel based flame effects into your work. This class is great for the beginning fire artist and always has something new for the “expert”. The first day will consist of a classroom session where we will discuss NFPA (National Fire Protection Association) guidelines including NFPA 54 and 58 the LP gas codes as well as NFPA 160 Flame Effects Before a Live Audience and other codes. We will examine the physical properties of LP gasses and get some hands-on time with fittings and parts. The day will finish off by taking a look at some typical designs for Flame Effects including accumulators, free burning effects, pilot lights, etc. We will have plenty of demonstrations and hands on materials as well as the legendary clear propane cylinder. The second day will be a shop day where we will put what we have learned into action and create a one of a kind flame effect from the materials on hand. The best part of the class is the assembly of the effect so please let us know if you have materials or elements you may like to see incorporated. This class will be fun for the artist who is thinking of incorporating a small flame element into their work, as well as the more experienced fire artist wanting to take their work to the next level. Leading this weekend will be Dave X, Fire Safety Manager for Burning Man for more than 10 years, and Eric Smith, Chief Inspector for the State of Nevada Board for the Regulation of LP Gas. Check out some pictures of past classes New York http://www.monkeyview.net/id/1030/nyc_flame_effects_class/index.vhtml Toronto http://www.monkeyview.net/id/1030/toronto/index.vhtml Reno http://www.monkeyview.net/id/1030/reno_flame_effects_class/index.vhtml San Francisco http://www.monkeyview.net/id/1030/flame_effects_class_sf/index.vhtml ______________________________ _________________________ The cost of this 2-Day class will be $120. Both days’ classes will be from 10am – 5pm. Printed materials and a crappy but filling lunch of whatever cheap food we can get will be provided each day. Come and join us for this weekend to hang out with other fire artists and have a blast, no pun intended. We have room for 40 and will be taking walk up registration the day of the event, space permitting. Email your name to Fuelmaster@gmail.com to reserve your place.